


Manchester I

by pants2match



Series: wouldn't stop for red lights [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pants2match/pseuds/pants2match
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>second in a series of reimagined josh/donna scenes to fit harvey/donna, written back in november 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manchester I

Even back in the early days of the DA’s office they had boundary issues. With Donna’s desk too small to adequately accommodate her workload, it wasn’t surprising to find her at Harvey’s desk with a stack of papers and a note book, with Harvey on the other a similar stack in one corner and his computer in the other. Even less surprising would be to find them with boxes of Chinese food or burgers and fries separating them, their lunch hours often spent pouring over case files; their persistence causing them to linger past dinner, desert, and coffee.

It’s coming up on their second year together, the lines already blurring, when she starts stealing his food. She’s too set in her ways to give up her chicken Caesars and Singapore noodles, but Harvey’s burgers and chow mein just look _too good_. The first time she does it he turns a blind eye, fries are fair game. But over time she’s advanced to sly bites of his gyros, and even stealing his Coke.

“I said to you, I said this, I said _do you want food?_ ,”

“Yeah,”

“And you said _no, I don’t want any food_ ,”

“Yes,”

“And now you’re eating my burger,”

She takes another bite out of his burger, onion dripping out the side and onto her discarded salad. “I kind of think you’d have learned it by now,”

“Are you going to finish that?”

“Are you?”


End file.
